


Pensé que te había perdido

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accident, F/M, Ocean, Swimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Un accidente en el mar.





	Pensé que te había perdido

Arturia y Gilgamesh habían decidido pasar las vacaciones en una playa para relajarse del ambiente ajetreado de la ciudad. Los primeros días habían sido maravillosos, habían ido a las atracciones turísticas, habían tomado fotos increíbles en el Acuario y se habían deleitado —sobre todo Arturia— con la gastronomía del lugar.

Pero hoy, el plan era ir a nada al mar, Gilgamesh le había propuesto una carrera y ella con su peculiar espíritu competitivo había aceptado sin pensárselo mucho; confiando plenamente en sus habilidades para ganar.

—¿No crees que está un poco alta la marea? —preguntó la rubia una vez que estaban en la orilla.

El cielo estaba un poco nublado, pero nada inquietante; el viento soplaba con más fuerza comparado con los días anteriores, pero de igual manera no era algo preocupante. Lo único que quizá llamaba la atención de la mujer era que no había nadie en la playa, lo cual era extraño considerando que estaban en pleno período vacacional y que los días previos, la orilla había estado llena de vacacionistas que tomaban el sol, jugaban a lanzarse el disco, o chapoteaban en el ir y venir del mar.  

—No —habló Gilgamesh—, de ser así, habría una bandera amarilla o roja, pero hay una verde ¿ves? —preguntó señalando hacia donde estaba el objeto indicado— ven, vamos a nadar —La animó el hombre quitándose la playera que traía puesta quedándose sólo en su traje de baño rojo. 

—No lo sé —dudó la mujer de bikini blanco.

—¿Eres una gallina Arturia? —preguntó sonriente— te reto a llegar antes que yo a aquella roca —dijo señalando hacia un lugar no muy lejano de la orilla, a unos treinta metros, rodeados por el agua del mar, se alzaba un conjunto de rocas y justo en medio quedaba la de mayor tamaño, era esa, a la que había apuntado el rubio— si ganas yo pagaré todo lo que quieras cenar hoy —dijo para convencerla.

Y funcionó; sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en la mujer que avanzó hasta situarse frente al mar y se puso en posición de arranque. El rubio la imitó situándose a su lado. 

—En sus marcas, listos ¡FUERA! —gritó Gilgamesh.

Ambos corrieron a la par y se zambulleron en el mar para empezar a nadar, pero algo iba mal, la corriente era demasiado fuerte, Arturia era una excelente nadadora, pero se estaba cansando más de lo habitual, lo cual era extraño.

Gilgamesh tomó algo de ventaja mientras la rubia bajó la velocidad y pensó seriamente en regresar a la orilla; en eso, un grito cercano los llamó.

—¡HEY USTEDES! ¡NO DEBEN DE ESTAR EN EL MAR, HAY BANDERA AMARILLLA Y ESTÁN POR CAMBIARLA A ROJA! —gritó el hombre desde la orilla y señalo hacia la dirección contraria de donde habían visto la verde, mostrando que en efecto estaban poniendo una bandera roja.

Arturia que se había detenido para escuchar la advertencia, se apresuró a buscar a Gilgamesh con la mirada para avisarle.

—¡GIL! —gritó, pero éste no la escuchó y ahora estaba por llegar a la gran roca.

De pronto, un estruendoso sonido lo alertó y vio como una ola de más de tres metros de altura se alzaba sobre ellos; el hombre se giró preocupado a ver a Arturia quien miraba con horror la terrible ola; el agua los arrastró a ambos.

 

.............

 

Cuando la rubia recobró el conocimiento, Gilgamesh le estaba practicando RCP, lo cual la hizo voltearse y toser, expulsando el agua de sus pulmones. La mujer se tranquilizó un poco mientras su acompañante le acarició la espalda y luego la pegó a él, estrechándola.

—Pensé que te había perdido —Le dijo deprisa, mientras ella lo miraba aturdida, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración entrecortada —tenías razón, había marea alta, la bandera verde que vimos era la de un campamento de bañistas, es el color de su escuadrón, el vigilante que nos gritó ya fue a advertirles sobre lo que causaron.

Arturia temblaba ligeramente, nunca había estado tan cerca de morir, tenía miedo y el rubio que se percató de su angustia, la acarició gentilmente mientras le dedicaba palabras reconfortantes.

—Estás bien —Le dijo al oído— ya paso todo, Arturia; estás conmigo —De pronto, el hombre se quebró.

—Fue mi culpa, si algo te hubiera pasado, yo... —Gilgamesh sonaba completamente agobiado, sorprendiendo a la mujer que nunca lo había visto preocuparse por nada.

—Estoy bien —dijo en un susurro, le sonrió y lo tomó por el mentón para besarlo; ambos sabían a sal.

Luego del beso, el rubio la cargó de vuelta al hotel.      

 


End file.
